The Dragon Balls
General Information: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Common Knowledge: Almost everybody knows that the Dragonballs are orange orbs that are (typically) the size of a soccer ball, though Earth dragonballs have a tendancy to be baseball sized, each possesses a number of stars on it between one and seven. Namekians create these dragon balls, but the process used to create them is not known or the limitation on just who can make them. Most importantly, gathering seven dragon balls together in one location summons a dragon who grants a wish; which is the bit that everybody wants to hear. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Uncommon Knowledge: The following knowledge is only known to Wyrm Dragons and Nameks who are Born of the Dragon Family. If a character claims this knowledge without being in these categories or without legitimately acquiring the knowledge in-character, he will be considered metagaming and may be punished by a GM. To know more about Dragonballs, you can submit a BG in the case of there being no Namek BotDF or Wyrm Dragon in play. Dragon balls can grant multiple wishes and not just a single one within the right circumstances. The strength of each wish is dependant on the strength of the dragon within the set and the strength of the Namek who created them combined, by use of both their base power levels /8 (before statboosters/charging). After a set of dragonballs have been created, they can then grant all the wishes it can up to its strength before the entire set return to stone for the period of one year, they do not scatter in this instance. A planet may only have one set of Dragonballs, which may be why Wyrm Dragons find reasonable safety on worlds which possess them or go as far as to destroy Namekian populations on remote worlds. A very unknown thing to most but Dragon Clan Nameks, however is that Dragonballs may be moved from planet to planet - following their creator if he wishes them to do so. Insted of traditional travel, this would be done via a wish involving teleportation to the specific planet. In no other circumstances can they be relocated. This allows for their creation on worlds with an existing set, but only one set can remain. Another set of Dragonballs cannot influence the set of another, so the first wish upon making the new Dragonballs must be to teleport them or risk them never being usable. Though destroying the dragon balls directly is impossible, there is a statue that resembles the dragon, which if found and destroyed, kills the dragon and the power of the dragon balls, turning them to stone. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Unknown to all: The Dragonballs do infact hide a deeper darkness inside them, but anyone but the Kaioshins knowing of this is considered metagaming and may be punished. For every wish that is made, its strength is added to a pool within the dragonballs and due to their unbalanced nature within the universe, this is its self-correcting measure. Or maybe a cruel joke made by the Kaioshin of Balance and Chaos. In the event of the Dragonballs used too much, they crack and become unusable. But not just one set - but all sets go dark. The exact details of what this means is not recorded in time, however higher entities may shed some light on just what this means. Acquisition of Dragon Balls: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- On every planet there will be one set of dragonballs which are constantly floating about for the players to gather. Other sets can be made or found (for example the Namekian set). Acquiring a dragonball is not a difficult task and it is encouraged that players trade or fight for them, without simply giving them up - this adds to the challenge of gathering them. To find them, simply bring your trusty dragon radar anywhere you go and scan away. Remember that very little can hide a dragon ball from a dragon radar. However, stealing a dragon ball from someone is not likely going to be an easy task, especially if they are stronger than you or have friends. People tend to take these things personally. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There are several ways to bring the dragon balls into play: The easiest way is simply through creating a character; when someone creates a character, there is a 15% chance that they might have a dragonball, which is rolled when you are roll watched by a GM. However if all Dragonballs are in play (minimium of five for PCs, two for events), even a successful roll will not give you a Dragonball. How their character acquired it is up to the player to determine, alternatively to rolling you may submit a background, detailled a little later. Restricted races do not have the luxury of rolling for a dragonball ever. If you made a character within 2 RL days, you may not roll for a Dragonball. If you repeatedly remake even outside of this time period, a GM may deny you a dragonball roll. Inert Balls - For whatever reason, should a person possessing dragonball(s) go inactive, without letting the GMs know in some way (ie for a vacation or whatever), they may be taken off the player in question and re-seeded after some time. If this occurs or a player on creation declines possession of a dragonball, they are placed back into the "ready to be taken" pool. If a player who loses a Dragonball through inactivity returns before the dragonball has been awarded to another character and has a good reason for their absence, then the HGM will consider returning the dragon ball to their character. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A number of event Dragonballs may be seeded in this way or as an optional method over placing them back into character creation. Events involving a Dragonball even secretly should be tougher than most other events, if only because it rewards with this unique prize. It also should be discouraged from simply handing it over, insted encouraging players to look out for details they could examine in order to find interesting things without it being forced upon them. Another alternative method is to place a Dragonball within a trophy for martial arts tournaments led by NPCs, providing it to the victor. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It is almost impossible to remove a set of dragonballs from a planet it is native to. When dragonballs are made, the dragon becomes one with the stones and the planet. Trying to remove a dragonball from a planet will result in the dragon biting back. The same is true if someone tries to destroy them or the planet they are home to. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Making a Wish: ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The strength of a wish depends upon the strength of the combined power levels of the set's creator and the dragon within them divided by 8. The following charts illustrate some examples of what wishes may come about. Remember though, "Be careful what you wish for." Note: The HGM must be present to make a wish and should be advised in advance what you want. Note2: You can never have more than four uniques, with one in development. Strong wishes may have a trade off that you're offered before you summon. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Combined Power Levels - Strength of the Wish: Less than 100,000 - Very weak Between 100,000 and 250,000 - Weak Between 250,000 and 500,000 - Medium weak Between 500,000 and 750,000 - Medium Between 750,000 and 1,000,000 - Medium strong More than 1,000,000 - Strong If you know of Multiple wishes, they may add up to the Dragonballs Strength total as a cumulative total, or you make one big wish. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Basic examples of wishes: Very Weak: A never ending taco, panties, a biscuit, a hot babe with a puppy. These wishes tend to be silly or insulting. Weak: A nimbus cloud, a chunk of money, a small increase in reputation. These wishes tend to be something you can gain over time anyway. Medium Weak: Resurrecting a dead friend, a senzu bean, fusion dance for a single person, a small increase in power. These wishes tend to be personal but rather unimportant. Medium: Fusion Dance for you and a friend, a very good rejuvenator, an increase in power, hp/ki mods. These wishes tend to be reasonably strong for a person or small group. Medium Strong: Potara Earrings, multiple Senzu beans, resurrecting all of the people of a planet (even PCs), weakening someone else. These wishes tend to be influencial or effecting somebody who doesn't wish to be effected. Strong: Immortality, Wishing for a Restricted race (ask), etc. These are wishes that could be potientally game-changing. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Additional notes on Strong wishes: These can tend to have consequences or pre-written requirements that the GMs decide in advance in their GM PHB. For example: Immortality could offer you either the specifics of Immortality (ie the Sub-LP) with a few bonsues here and there associated with the Immortal unique or replacement of one of your existing uniques for the whole of the Immortal unique with a few addons from your original unique you chose to replace it with. You never get the whole Unique. Wishing for a Restricted race would see you follow the remake rules with some alterations, which would be benefitial in the long run but might see you lose some strength. Examples include: Retaining all schools, WC, Credits, Reputation but losing 50% xp. All wishes should be customized for each Player - which is why it's important to let GM know